She's My Twin
by X.LoVeIsPaInFuL.X
Summary: Charlie can't see Bella while she is sick so he calls in some help; her twin sister Kagome who has been living in Japan. when Kagome gets to Washington some very interesting things are revealed, like just how Kagome some how knows about Vampires...
1. Chapter 1

~Sweet Dreams are made of these

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something~

Kagome's phone buzzed. 'Damn if that is Sesshomaru I swear I will murder him! He knows I am doing HIS work right now.' Kagome thought angrily. "What." She snapped into the phone, completely fuming.

-sorry if I interrupted something-

"Omigawd! Dad! I'm so sorry! I thought you were my fiancé/boss, I'm just stressed with the work load over here."

-It's all good sweetie, no harm done, but I have a problem that I need your help with.-

"Oh no! what's wrong? Are you OK?"

-I'm fine honey, it's your sister I am worried about.-

"Did she fall down the stairs and through a window again?"

-No, not this time.- Kagome's Dad chuckled, thinking back.

"What happened this time?"

-Well… umm… you see… she KINDA might have gotten married and when she can back from her honeymoon she was really sick and now they won't let me see her. Could you come over a try to see her so I know she is OK?-

"She got MARRIED? And I wasn't INVITED to the WEDDING?" Kagome screeched.

-Clam down Kagome. I don't know why you weren't invited to the wedding but the more important thing is that she is REALLY sick and they won't let me see her! Please come as soon as possible.-

"Chill Dad, I'll be over by tomorrow afternoon. I gotta go! Bye!"

-Wait! You're half way around the world! How will you get here tomorrow afternoon?- He yelled into the phone but it was in vain, she had already hung up.

Kagome sighed and speed dialed her 'boss's' number. She was Co-CEO of Taisho corps., Sesshomaru's company. After the Final Battle she was stuck in the Feudal Era. She was immediately adopted into the House of the Moon as Inuyasha's sister. From the adoption she gained some silver tips to her hair, enhanced senses and a blue moon with an arrow through it on her forehead. Not too long after this they discovered what the Shikon Jewel had done after she wished on it; it had gone to the purest place it could find, Kagome's heart. This, consequently, made her the immortal protector of the Shikon no Tama. After that the 4 Lords of the lands decided to train her, 10 years each.

The Dragon lord of the Northern lands, Lord Ryuu, trained her first. He trained her in weapons, taught her how to use every weapon known to the world. By the end of the 10 year term the Lord had grown to think of her as a daughter so he adopted her, making her the heir to his lands. The demon adoption gave her his wings but because she is a Miko, instead of black, scaly wings like him she got white angel wings. She also got white streaks in her bangs and control over the darkness and light like the rest of the Dragon family.

The second was the Neko lord of the Eastern lands, Lord Hisagi. He taught her all about hand-to-hand combat, martial arts, taekwondo etc. By the end of her term he adopted her as the official heir to the Eastern Lands. The adoption gave her power over water, electricity, earth, fire, weather, air. These powers gave her yellow, blue, green, red and grey streaks in her hair and on her wings.

Third was the Wolf lord of the Southern lands, Lord Tsuki. He trained her in her Miko powers; how to control them, attack using her powers, how to form weapons and how to form barriers. In the end it turned out he just wanted to and/or kill her for her power so once he was taken care of she became the lady of the southern lands.

At the end of the Final Battle with she had adopted Akago, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Shiori, Shippo, and Rin as her kids and Kagura as her sister. After her training was over she moved into a mansion in the western lands. Sesshomaru would drop by every week to see Rin and it was a surprise to find out that Lord Stick-up-my-ass actually had a sense of humor and was actually fun to be around off the battle field. Considering how much he was over at her place visiting Rin, bringing her presents, helping Kagome the Southern lands, or just getting away from his palace it was no surprise when she began to fall for him, HARD. After about 50 years of watching them silently pin for each other the kids decided to play match-makers and get them together. It turned out that they didn't have to do anything because one day Kagome was out getting water and some Sumiyoshi left over from Naraku came by and poisoned her. Sesshomaru had been coming by that day and after finding out she was missing he ran off to find her.

::::Flashback::::

'Where is she?' Sesshomaru thought, searching for her scent. After running for a while he found her scent but it puzzled him. It was her regular scent but it was filled with the scent of death, as far as her had heard the dead Miko was gone so the only other way she could smell like that would be…

'**Don't finish that thought! Go, save future mate!'** his beast yelled at him. In truth he didn't want to finish that thought himself and really hoped that it wasn't true. Taking off into the woods he followed her scent, it took him about 10 minutes to come upon the clearing that held her body, dead, on the ground filled with Sumiyoshi poison.

'NO! I will not let the Miko die!' he thought, putting a hand on the hilt of the Tensaiga, waiting for the pulse. I didn't come making him frustrated. 'This Sesshomaru demands that you let him save his miko.' Before he could realize what he said the Tensaiga pulsed happily, telling him to save her. He swiped his sword over her body and then stared at her face, waiting for her to breathe. When nothing happened a single tear traced its way down his face as a stared at the face of the body of the woman he loved. He had been too late to save her; he never told her he loved her, never got to kiss her, never got to hold her. More tears streamed down his face, his emotionless mask slipping, as he fell to his knees, hugging Kagome tightly to his chest, sobs wracking his body as he sat there. 'This Sesshomaru shouldn't be crying over this ningen Miko! This one is a taiyoukai; this one doesn't need a ningen Miko.'

'**Grrrr. You are wrong. We need the ningen. She is stronger than you think' **his beast snarled in his head, blatantly showing his disagreement. Something pricked his sense so he looked around, paying to every detail, looking for something. When he didn't sense anything he stood up, holding Kagome tightly in his arms, he headed back to the house. He really didn't want to have to tell the kids their Mother had just been killed by Naraku's left-over Sumiyoshi. After about two minutes of walking back to the house he felt the body in his arms stir.

'Wha-'he thought looking down into the bright blue eyes, flecked with gold, of his loved one with a gasp.

"Sessy… Sesshomaru… What happened?" Kagome asked. She couldn't move her legs and it was very hard to move anything else but she managed to stroke his cheek before letting her hand drop and looking into his eyes. She saw something there that confused her, he looked relieved and fearful but there was something else there she didn't recognize. It… it looked like… love? But that couldn't be right because she knew there was no way Sesshomaru could love a simple ningen miko like herself. She felt sesshomaru hug her tightly to his chest and felt something wet fall onto her cheek. A tear? She looked up and sesshomaru was indeed crying but he had a smile on his face. 'Why would sesshomaru be crying?' she asked herself but came up blank. "Why are you crying, sesshomaru?" she voiced her concern.

"Because this sesshomaru thought he had lost you, you had no pulse." he said in a normal voice but there was something there, some other emotion in his voice. "This sesshomaru does not wish to lose you, miko."

"But why would that matter to you?" it still wasn't making sense, "why would my life matter to you? I am but a ningen miko with demon attributes."

He didn't know why she didn't see herself clearly. She was amazing in every way and he had completely fallen for her but she wouldn't believe him if he just told her so he stopped walking and made the most rash, emotion driven decision in his life. He bent down and kissed her.

At first Kagome was very surprised and all her brain comprehended was that he was kissing her. She was frozen in shock at first but when she felt him pulling away she quickly responded and put her arms around his neck.

::::End of Flashback::::

That was 500 years ago, when she got stuck in the past. She eventually became the Queen of the demon world with Sesshomaru at her side as King and as her mate. Now she is the Queen of the Mythological world: werewolves, vampires, demons, angels, etc. and she is the Co-CEO of the largest enterprise in the world. She is the richest woman in the world and has remarried Sesshomaru in every public life time, 'had' her kids every time and every time 'died', passing the company and fortune onto her next identity, all of the inner workings of the community hidden by the powers of a couple Kitsune illusions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Are you Stupid:**** thank you for the input and is you think it is that bad ignore it and never review again because ****I**** am the author and frankly your opinion does NOT matter to me at all. Goodbye.**

**Guest:**** I am not starting over and if you don't like it so much, DON'T READ IT! There is almost NO dialog in this besides the phone conversation and if you want a perfect story go look in a freaking book store.**

Kagome could feel the stares burning into her back as she strolled through the airport on the way to the private jet departure gate. After a while of living in the modern era again she had gotten used to the stares from the general public as she walked anywhere because of her hair and obvious high stature. It was becoming a normal occurrence, the men she ended up having hit on her were extremely annoying though, they just didn't get the hint that she was spoken for.

Kagome flashed her ID to the demon security guard at security and was amused, as always, at the flustered reaction she got as he stuttered at formal greeting and ushered her through to the other side. All demons recognized her because of the fact that she was their Queen but they were all scared to disobey her because of the King, he could track them down and kill them in seconds if they disrespected her. Of course she earned a lot of the respect herself from her kindness and the helpfulness in her nature; she would always help somebody in need. Kagome did her best to ignore the wolf whistles and innuendos made from the men around her on the way to the plane and was extremely glad when she boarded for it meant that she was free of the human male public.

'An ever annoying breed, they would never just shut up.' She thought as she sat down and closed her eyes, preparing to sleep when her phone rang again and this time it WAS Sesshomaru.

-What the hell do mean you are going on vacation and don't know when you will be coming back? Do you know how worried I was when I got your message? I thought you were leaving or something! Do you know how much work I am going to be stuck with because of this? And what about the kids? What am I supposed to tell them, their Mother ran away?!- Sesshomaru ranted so loudly she had to pull the phone away from her ear, Sesshomaru was pissed.

"I'm sorry Sessh, I should have left a better message." Kagome apologized and she heard Sesshomaru sigh.

-It's fine. I was just stressed, sorry for taking it out on you Kags. I really didn't mean it. So where are you going?- Sesshomaru resigned.

"It's Ok, I know it is stressful to run the company and I know you didn't mean it, you just needed to let out some steam. I got a call from my Father, the human one, and it turns out that my little sister got married, didn't invite me, went on a honeymoon, got deathly sick and know they won't let Father go see her so he asked me to go and take a look. I will be gone for a while and I feel guilty for leaving you with all of the work so if you need something done just send one of the kids over with it or something and don't over work yourself, Ok?" She asked him and practically listened to him pout. "What's wrong?"

-I won't get to see you for Kami only knows how long! I don't like not having you here. The kids will get to see you and I won't! it's not fair!- Sesshomaru audibly pouted causing Kagome to giggle.

"You can always come visit you know! I would love to chat longer but I and tired and we are about to take off. Love you and see you later Sessh." Kagome replied in to the phone, listening to the engines starting up and feeling the plane start to move.

-OK then sweetheart, I will see you later, love you.- Sessh replied before they hung up.

The last thing Kagome heard before her eyes slid shut and she fell into a deep sleep for the duration of the plane ride was the pilot announcing the flight.

"We are going to take off in 2 minutes, Lady Kagome and the plane ride will be four and a half hours long to get to the landing strip in Forks, Washington. Have a nice flight Milady."

~~~~~~~Time Skip the Flight~~~~~~~~

"Milady, Milady, you must wake up now, we are landing in Washington." One of the workers on the plane whispered as she shook Kagome awake. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and nodded, dismissing the worker and preparing to land. By the time the plane had landed she had re-done all of her make-up and gotten some new clothes on so she didn't look like she slept in them when she got off the plane. Kagome's hair was down, cascading like a waterfall down the back of her business suit. She knew she was probably going to look very out of place in Forks, with her car and clothes because they are all the highest quality and most of them custom made, even the car, it is made for speed and is the one can even teleport (Don't ask how, even I don't know). She is used to all of the stares and stuff she gets because of her status and money. When Sesshomaru and her go into public as the CEO and Co-CEO of Taisho Corps they use illusions to make them look different so that when they go places they can look normal and not get hounded for autographs and pictures. Kagome walked onto the landing strip and straight to the car that was waiting for her on the side. Her bags were placed into the trunk by workers and she sped away to the Forks Police Department to say hello to her human Father. She was, of course, speeding the whole way so she got there in a time span of about 5 minutes instead of the usual forty it would have taken to get there from the private airstrip. Kagome didn't figure anyone here in Forks would know who she is and she, of course, got her answer when she walked into the Police Station and asked the receptionist to see Charlie Swan.

"Chief Swan doesn't talk to just anybody! You can't come in here without a good reason and expect him to talk to you!"

"Actually, Yes, I can! Don't assume I don't have a good reason, I do! I just don't want to tell you!" Kagome snapped right back at her.

"Well, you can—" The receptionist was cut off by her Dad walking out of the back and seeing her.

"Kagome! It is so great to see you again! I am so happy you came! Please, come to the back, we really need to talk." Charlie babbled as he pulled Kagome past a stunned receptionist and into the back, still talking, "What in the world did you do to your hair, missy? And what is with you clothes? Why are they so expensive? And WHY do you have an ENGAGEMENT RING!?" He ranted as she sat there and waited for him to finish and watched him pace. When he turned to her she raised a perfect eyebrow in amusement and he blushed, sitting down and waiting for her explanation.

"Well, nice to see you too, Dad. I am happy to be here. The hair was a momentary lapse in judgment in high school and yes I know it was stupid but I kind of like it now, it makes me stand out. My clothes are expensive because my Fiancé and I are Co-CEOs of a major corporation. I have an engagement ring because I am out of college and my boyfriend of 8 years decided to propose to me 2 weeks ago but we aren't planning on getting married for at least a year. OK?" at his nod she continued, "Now, please explain Bella's situation and tell me how to get to this house of hers."

- Queue long winded explanation of Edward and Bella's relationship from Charlie's POV and the giving of directions that I don't want to write. Kagome is now in her car on the way to the Cullens. –

'What in the world did Bella get herself into this time!' Kagome thought to herself, 'She married a vampire!' As soon as she decided to head to the Cullen's she felt somebody try to see her future so she decided to have a little fun with them, so she blocked the rest of the day from their sight. Kagome smirked when she smelt the frustration of a certain pixie vampire when she drove up to the house and she heard them ranting about 'stupid wolves, blocking a whole day off'. Apparently the local shape-shifters can block her visions too, 'take that you stupid vamp!' Kagome cheered in her head as she knocked on the door of the Cullen's house and waited to be answered and let in. Right before she was let in she got an email from Sesshomaru and the kids so she pulled out her to check it and was reading it when the door was opened.

"Can I help you?" a masculine voice questioned curiously when the door opened but she didn't look up from the email she was reading from Shippou and Rin when she replied.

"I am here to see Isabella Marie Cullen nee Swan." Kagome replied in a regal voice, fitting of her stature.

"I'm sorry, we cannot let you see her, she is very sick and cannot accept visitors. You will have to come back when she is well. I'm very sorry." He finished, starting to shut the door but not being able to finish because Kagome pushed by him and into the house.

"Yeah, I don't care, I am seeing Bella." She snapped, her eyes still glued to her phone and her fingers flying as she typed a reply to her kids and walked thought the halls at the same time, on her way to the living room where Bella is located, ignoring all protests given by Carlisle as she walked into the living room and looked up, smirking. "Why, hello Bella! Why wasn't I informed you were married, let alone invited to the wedding?" Kagome scolded a smirk on her face, crossing her arms and raising one perfect eyebrow in question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anastasia Knyte: ****Well… Thank you for the gift compliment and I am glad you like my story!**

**Dark Neko 4000:**** Not telling! ;P**

**Grim Doll:**** Ummm… Sorry but that is not going to happen… As much as I don't like Edward and Bella they can't undergo personality changes because of where I am going to take this plot. Sorry!**

**Lalala:**** Kag/Sess is my favorite pairing too!**

**Dark Pristess66:**** Never a good idea….**

**Animeloverme:**** Yes. The whole purpose of this story is to torture you. Totally. -_-**

**Slytherin's Pimp:**** Answer your own question why don't you. Does this look like an update to you?**

+Re Cap+

"Why, hello Bella! Why wasn't I informed you were married, let alone invited to the wedding?" Kagome scolded a smirk on her face, crossing her arms and raising one perfect eyebrow in question.

+Re Cap+

Bella's eyes went wide and her face went even paler than a vampire's as she stuttered incoherent sentences.

"Yes, Bella, we get it. I'm here, you're sorry, oh my god." Kagome patronized, her smirk growing wider by the second. "Compose yourself, you idiot!"

"KAGOME!" Bella cheered once she got over her shock, "How are you here? When did you get here? Have you seen Dad yet? How long are you staying? What –" She was cut off by Kagome walking across the room and slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Chill, girly. I took my private jet here, I got here this morning, Dad is the one who called and told me you were MARRIED because_ somebody_ decided to not tell me and I am here for as long as I need to considering I am basically my own boss…" Kagome trailed off, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Sorry about not telling you about the wedding and engagement but I was—OMG IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING!?" Bella squealed, grabbing her hand to get a better look.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled softly at the ring, "My boyfriend, now Fiancé, proposed 2 weeks ago but we have been dating for 8 years."

"Congratulations! I MUST meet this Fiancé of yours as soon as possible… will he be coming to visit too?" Bella questioned.

"He might, I am not sure….. He is currently staying home, running the company and watching the kids but the all might fly over in a bit." Kagome replied in a thoughtful tone, "as far as I know he has a meeting in Greece tomorrow so he will be taking the private jet to that and taking the kids with him because I am not there to take care of them but they might just come here after that…. I really don't know… Oh! That reminds me! Dad told me your truck broke down so I bought you a belated birthday present." Kagome said while fishing around in her purse for something, "What do you want; Convertible, Motorcycle or Car?" She asked, holding up three sets of expensive looking keys for Bella to choose from.

"Oh, you didn't have to! I mean those must have cost a fortune!" Bella exclaimed.

"No, I did. And it's not like they were THAT expensive; I mean they are just a couple of custom made vehicles, my eldest daughter spent more than that on her last shopping spree. Just pick a set of keys, will you?" Kagome exclaimed, exasperated, not noticing the jaws around the room that had just dropped to the floor.

"Wait! Custom made! How can you afford a custom made car! Or a shopping spree that costs more than three put together?" Bella screeched in surprise, "And since when do you have a daughter?!"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Kagome questioned, surprised, "I adopted a couple of children a few years ago, and I told you, I am my own boss, that is how I can afford to buy three custom made cars, no biggy." She brushed it off as if it was normal.

"Yeah! That's my point, if you are your own boss then how in the world can you afford custom made cars?" Bella screeched, yet again.

"Because my products are popular, duh." Kagome replied like it was the simplest thing in the world, which to her it was but the Cullens were still confused as to what exactly her job entailed.

"What do you sell? I don't know how you could THAT wealth with your own company!" Bella exclaimed, just as confused as the surprisingly silent Cullens.

"Oh, tons of things! Computers, Make-up, furniture, appliances, anything really. It is Taisho Corps after all." Kagome shrugged, brushing off the biggest news like it was no big thing. Of course, to her it wasn't.

"YOU OWN TAISHO CORPS!"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Kagome said with a sincerely innocent and confused look on her face.

"You are, like, one of the richest people in the entire world and you can't figure out why we are shocked about this, I mean we have seen people represent the owners but nobody has ever actually seen their faces and it turns out they are my sister and her fiancé?!" Bella hyperventilated.

"If I had known it would be this mush of a surprise I wouldn't have told you this way…." Kagome trailed off with a raised eyebrow and an amused facial expression. "I didn't think it would be that big of a deal…." She mumbled a thoughtful expression on her face. As Bella took some deep breaths to calm down Kagome turned to the rest of the family and introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Kagome Higurashi, Bella's twin sister, nice to meet you all. You must be the Cullens." She said with a smile that, for some unknown reason, made them all want to cower in fear. "Now I do not know who each of you are so it would be beneficial for you to introduce yourselves so I know your names."

"Oh! Nice to meet you Kagome! I am Alice Cullen," The pixie-like vampire chirped, "And this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale, his sister Rosalie Hale, her boyfriend Emmet Cullen and our adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen." She said as she gestured to each of the Cullens in turn.

"Awesome but I think you forgot one?" Kagome questioned, cocking her head to the side and gesturing to Edward in askance.

"I figured Bella could introduce you herself." Alice said with a sly smile towards Bella as she paled even more and coughed awkwardly when Kagome turned to her.

"Well?" Kagome asked with an impatiently raised eyebrow directed towards Bella making her swallow hard and pale even more if possible.

"Well… umm… This is—" Bella was cut off by the ringing of a phone. The Cullens watched as Kagome rushed to answer the phone. One look at the caller ID and she simply rolled her eyes before picking up the phone.

"What do you need now, 'Yasha?" Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes.

"_Damn Wench! Get back here and take the damn brats back! I don't want to be a F***king babysitter for the demons!"_ A coarse voice yelled through the phone.

"I thought Sessh' was with the kids?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"_Damn bastard jetted off to Paris! Dumped the kids on me and left!"_ 'Yasha' yelled through the phone, _"Come take them back!"_

"Yasha! Sess has an important meeting with Fox Fire in Paris! He didn't just go jetting off and you have the kids cause Mama is busy, Souta has a tour, and I have family business to take care of. Chill out and, when he gets home, tell Sess to just bring them here, OK?"

"_What about Kouga?"_ He questioned.

"Brazil." Kagome sighed.

"_Ayame?" _

"With Kouga." Kagome deadpanned, an annoyed look on her face.

"_Ginta?"_

"You think we would leave him with the kids?" Kagome screeched, appalled

"_You left them with me!"_

"Point proven….. Anyways, There is nobody who can take them for a bit so you have to watch them! It is only for 2 days! You will be fine! Now, I have to go, have the kids call me tonight to say goodnight! Bye!" Kagome chirped.

"_Wait! Don't—" _The line was then cut off by Kagome hanging up on the man on the other line, an exasperated look on her face. Before spinning back around to face the Cullens.

"Now that that is taken care of, what were you saying Bella dearest?" Kagome smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aintgotnone: and more you shall have!**

**Slytherin's Pimp****: He will feel just as awkward as your pen name made me feel ;P**

**Dark neko 4000****: That is for me to know and for you to find out :}**

**xXGuardianHeartXx****: Don't worry that's coming up in the story**

**Dark Pristess66****: This takes place **_**after**_** Reneesme is born **

**Conitta****: Me alegro de que amo a mi historia y me lo va a seguir cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Gracias por el comentario!**

+Re-cap+

"Now that that is taken care of, what were you saying Bella dearest?" Kagome smiled.

+Re-Cap End+

"Oh…Ummm…This is, well—this is, ahem, Edward Cullen. He's my Husband." Bella stuttered sheepishly, cringing under Kagome's sharp stare. As soon as she finished the introduction she was released from her sister's piercing stare causing her to sigh in relief until she noticed it was now directed at her husband in the form of a death glare.

"You're the ass who married my 18 year old sister." Kagome stated with an eyebrow raised and a sneer on her face. "What do you do: Knock her up? Blackmail her? Pay her? You know I can find out anything you have ever possible done wrong with one call, right? You better have a clean record or I swear to god—" Kagome was cut off by Bella who was panicking to defend her husband.

"Kagome! I married Edward of my own free will! He didn't knock me up or force me or pay me! I married him because I love him and no other reason! Chill out sis." Bella placated her sister as best she could.

"Hmmm. Fine I will believe you for now but one mistake and somebody is in trouble." Kagome sighed resigned. "So is anybody going to tell me why you are supposedly so sick that Father had to call me to come see you because he couldn't? Because as far as I can tell you are fine albeit a bit paler and you've got in those contacts they are selling no a days to make your eyes look red….. Not only that but you seem quite healthy for a person who is supposed to be sick." She questioned.

"Oh! I, um, recovered recently?" Bella squeaked the statement out like a question.

"Hmmmm." Kagome hummed a doubtful look on her face.

"Dear Isabella is telling the truth Ms. Swan." Carlisle interjected, "She just recently fully recovered and we were merely making sure the sickness was fully gone and that there was no possible way for it to spread. Chief Swan can come by any time he wants after today. Isabella has made a full recovery."

"Fine. The next thing I would like explained is why that child over there looks like my sister and Edward enough that she could be theirs." Kagome smirked like she had won the lottery.

"Oh, um… she—" Bella spluttered a bit before Alice interrupted her.

"Bella! I forgot to tell you that Jacob was coming by today!" As soon as she was done saying this everybody exploded into a flurry of motion except Kagome and Bella.

"Jacob as in Jacob Black as in the scrawny little brat you used to throw mud at when we were younger?" Kagome asked Bella.

"Yup! But he isn't so scrawny anymore; he grew to be pretty huge. How much you wanna bet he doesn't remember you at all?" Bella smirked slyly at Kagome.

"That is a suckers bet and you know it!" Kagome giggled with her sister. Kagome and Bella sat and chatted, laughed and gossiped for about 15 minutes until Jacob got there and then Kagome's phone went off, disturbing their bonding time and pissing Kagome off.

"What?" Kagome snapped into the phone, a tick slowly developing above her eyebrow.

"_Jeez Okaa-sama, no need to be rude." _A male voice sounded over the phone. Bella shook her head in pity for the poor sap on the other end of Kagome's currently foul temper.

"Sochi! How are you doing?" Kagome visibly brightened, the tick completely disappearing. The Vampiric sister turned to look at Kagome in puzzlement of her rather abrupt attitude change.

"_Ahhh, I am doing fine. Kitsune and I are having some nice relaxation time after a long few months with everybody home." _The male responded and a female voice could be heard in the background 'Shippou? Is that Kagome-sama? Let me speak to her too!'

"Is that Kitsune in the background? Let me talk to her!" Kagome demanded.

"_Kagome-sama? How are you?"_ The female, now dubbed Kitsune, shouted over the phone.

"I am doing great; I am currently in America on family business. So, how's my favorite daughter-in-law?" Kagome squealed into the phone, garnering curious looks from Bella and the rest of the Cullens who had recently reappeared in the living room.

"_I am doing fine and I'm your ONLY daughter-in-law, Kagome-sama. Hey, isn't America where you sister, Bell or something, lives?"_ Kitsune questioned Kagome without taking a breath.

"Yeah, it is actually her I am with right now. How did you know?" Kagome asked puzzled, "I don't remember ever telling you that…" she trailed off.

"_Oh! Shippou told me a while ago when you were worried with all of the murders and kidnappings going on in that area. I had asked why that area was so important to you and he told me about her. Hey! If she is there can I say hi to her?" _Kitsune cheerfully asked Kagome who then look questioningly as Bella who responded by simply shrugging her shoulders in consent. After all, this girl was supposedly her, what? Niece-in-law? The cell phone was passed to Bella who immediately started chattering away to her niece for all intents and purposes. The Cullens were talking with a very stiff and formal Kagome wondering just how it was possible for their sweet Bella to be related to the cold business woman they saw in front of them. With a blank face and through a series of careful replies Kagome managed to tide over the Cullens curiosity and was just starting to become comfortable with them when Jacob barged in, not noticing Kagome and blew away the carefully constructed cover of the La Push shape-shifters.

"Hey guys! So I phased into my wolf form in front of Charlie and he is coming over in about 15 minutes." Jacob burst, disregarding the warning glances coming from the Cullen family and Bella who had just said good bye to Kitsune with promises of meeting sometime soon.

"Wait, wolf form? Phasing? Bella! What in the world is going on here?" Kagome carefully yelled trying to look confused and panicked. Not that she actually was considering that she knew all about the shape shifters and vampires. Of course the shape shifters didn't know this and the only vampires that know about her existence are Caius, Marcus and Aro because she is they might be the rulers of the vampire world but they, like every other super natural ruler, have to answer to her and Sesshomaru about major problems in the mythical world. Many wide eyes were now directed at Kagome who was projecting an aura of panic and a face of confusion yet inwardly smirking at the young wolf that had just unknowingly made her time here _sooo_ much easier.

**Sorry this update took so long in the making! I am cramped for time balancing commitments and this just got shoved to the back burner… Sorry guys! Anyways, keep it up with the wonderful reviews I enjoy reading every one of them!**

**C U next time,**

**~LoVe~**


End file.
